


young & tragic

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autolesión, M/M, enfermedad mental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su terapeuta le recomendó llevar un diario. Louis compró uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young & tragic

Estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas en su vida que necesitaba llevar la cuenta. Qué cosas eran reales, qué cosas eran falsas y que tantas de esas tendrían relevancia en el futuro y cuales eran sólo de relleno, para dar un poco de qué hablar. 

Su terapeuta le recomendó llevar un diario. Louis compró uno, dibujó un par de penes en la portada y en letras mayúsculas y remarcadas escribió _**NO LEER!**_ sólo por si alguien cogía el diario y no tenía modales o era demasiado curioso. 

Alguien como Harry, probablemente, no por la falta de modales sino por la curiosidad. Había cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza que incluso Harry no debía saber. 

Años atrás sus problemas tanto personales como de trabajo se habían juntado y Louis había terminado diciéndole a uno de los hombres de sonido que quería morirse. Ni siquiera era tan allegado a Matt, pero necesitaba sacarlo y ese momento había parecido correcto sin importar la persona. No había sido un comentario literal tampoco, pero lo había dicho con mucha seriedad. 

Por la noche Harry había tenido una charla con él al respecto, genuinamente preocupado. Había llamado a su mamá y ambos le habían dicho una y otra vez lo fuerte, generoso y buena persona que era. Había sido raro, pero también había sido ligeramente agradable de escuchar. 

Ahora estaba ahogándose en problemas otra vez. Lo había estado guardando en su interior desde hacía meses. Quizá lo habría sacado desde antes, pero Harry había tenido recientemente un mal momento con la realidad también. 

A comparación de Louis, Harry no tenía crisis silenciosas, Harry se volvía histerico, casi irreconocible. 

Tenía ataques de pánico constantemente, y olvidaba cómo tener conversaciones civilizadas, siempre gritaba, siempre estaba a la defensiva. Se volvía violento también, pero no contra personas, con objetos. 

“Allá va,” había dicho Louis una tarde mirando un cuadro volando sobre la cabeza de la asistente de Harry, que había entrado a la habitación sin tocar. “No creo que este sea un buen momento para—”

La mujer salió de donde había entrado sin decir una palabra, cubriendo su cabeza con su bolso. Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada, Harry continuó gritando sobre hombres en traje y corporativos y sobre lo cansado y _harto_ que estaba. 

“Entiendo, de acuerdo? Entiendo, bebé, pero qué culpa tiene—” _la lámpara_. Harry estaba arrojando al suelo todo lo que estaba de pie. 

“Odio a esos imbéciles, odio aquí, odio esto, odio todo,” dijo Harry apretando sus dientes. 

Louis se llevó las manos detrás de su nuca y lo observó, reuniendo toda su fuerza para no sumarse a Harry a destruir la habitación. Sus problemas podían esperar, Harry lo necesitaba en ese momento. 

En un punto Harry se quedó con el teléfono de la habitación en sus manos, mirando a Louis como si estuviera esperando que él le diera indicaciones. Lucía cansado y como un ánimal salvaje que recién se ha dado cuenta que había estado siendo observado. 

 _Qué hago ahora, Louis_ , parecía decir, desesperado. 

“No se fue a ningún lado,” dijo Harry, en shock, casi, “el problema.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Louis, acercándose. “Pero te sientes mejor, sí?”

Harry lo miró, parpadeando. Parecía que no sabía qué responder. 

“Ya no quiero hacer esto, Louis.” No se refería al remolino de destrucción que había causado. Louis sabía a qué se refería. 

“Lo sé,” repitió. 

“Quiero irme a casa.”

“Lo sé,” repitió una vez más. Envolvió el cuerpo tenso de Harry en sus brazos y acarició su cabello. 

Ahora era tiempo de su crisis. Había tratado de embotellarla, cerrar el corcho, arrojarlo al mar, pero el problema lo había derrotado. 

Harry estaba bien, en lo que cabía. Cuando supiera que Louis no estaba bien entonces no estaría bien él tampoco, pero Harry no tenía por qué saber tantos detalles. Alguien debía tener el control de las cosas y acorde a Harry, Louis las tenía. 

No quería decepcionarlo. 

 ** _ _Maneras Para Garantizar Tu Ticket Al Infierno__** , escribió como título en la primera página en blanco. Harry estaba cerca fingiendo estar ocupado en su teléfono, pero Louis ya lo había descubierto mirando en su dirección en más de cinco ocasiones en menos de treinta segundos. 

Como subtítulo escribió: _Una Mala Persona_ , y abajo, como autor: 

 _Louis T_. 

 

> “No soy un escritor, pero sé de mundos ficticios. Desde que firmé aquél contrato como único miembro mayor de edad del grupo, empecé mi clase 101 para ser una porquería de persona, la típica celebridad inservible, mierda, deshonesta y desesperada por dinero disfrazada de un chico de 18 años humilde y con un sueño por alcanzar. 
> 
> Entré allí siendo un niño cínico y presumido que creía que sabía lo que estaba firmando, y ahora estoy por salir de allí totalmente aterrado por mi salud mental pero esta vez muy seguro de lo que estoy firmando. 
> 
> No importa ahora, de todos modos. Los daños ya están hechos. Por más terapia y medicamentos y nuevos psiquiatras y drogas y limpieza de amistades o de equipo, los daños están allí. Me gusta pensar en esos daños como pequeñas bacterias en mi cerebro. Con cada cambio que forzaba en mi personalidad porque _eso era lo que correcto_ , _ese era mi trabajo_ , una nueva bacteria se creaba hasta formar una colonia. La bacteria luchaba contra todo lo que era _yo_. Cada tejido sano y genuino iba siendo destruido por estas bacterias hasta que todo lo que era _yo_ quedó forrado por células y tejido falso. 
> 
> Nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera yo mismo, porque la transición había sido gradual, superficialmente normal. Si alguien se cuestionaba mi comportamiento decían que era un cambio de la edad, de mi madurez. Decían que estaba pensando como corporativo. Se suponía que era un halago. 
> 
> _Cambia tu forma de expresarte_ , lo hice. _Cambia tu forma de mover tu cuerpo_ , lo hice. _Consigue una chica linda como novia, algo que distraiga la charla de tu sexualidad_ , la consiguieron, cooperé. _Quédate así durante cuatro años_ , lo hice, sin ganas, renuente, pero lo hice. 
> 
> En esta parte me gusta pensar que mi sentido común y las células buenas de mi cerebro empezaron a combatir a las células falsas, a la bacteria, y casi tuvieron éxito. Casi. 
> 
> “Felicitaciones!” Dijo un corporativo, burlesco. 
> 
> “Por qué?” Pregunté yo, ingenuo. Recuerdo bastante de ese día. Recuerdo que desperté muy temprano, mi mamá me llamó para darme buenas noticias sobre las gemelas, Oli traía los mismos bóxers que el día anterior, y el anterior, pero trató de convencernos de que eran diferentes. Harry me mostró unos nuevos movimientos de sus más recientes clases de yoga. Háblamos sobre la posibilidad de ir juntos, pero le dije que ya lo había intentado una vez y prefería continuar con el fútbol. Me relajaba igual, y servía como ejercicio. Tuvimos sexo sólo una vez, porque a Harry le empezó a doler la cabeza y tomó analgésicos que lo enviaron a dormir el resto del día. 
> 
> También tuve una molestia en el estómago, de esas que te hacen pensar que algo no tan cool sucederá en cualquier momento. 
> 
> “Porque serás padre!” 
> 
> _Bueno_. Allí estaba yo, confundido y asustado. 
> 
> No discutí tanto porque confié en que no tratarían de joderme por el culo, si era su cliente después de todo. Estaba mareado y no leí el papeleo. Estaba asustado y me sentía claustrofóbico en mi propia piel. Mis manos temblaban y no quería dejarme ver como un débil de buen corazón frente a tantos demonios personificados. Cada uno de ellos me miraba con reto. 
> 
> _No te atreves_ , casi decían. _Esto te sobrepasa, acéptalo. Es demasiado para tu débil cerebro. Nunca serás como nosotros, te falta ser más fuerte_. 
> 
> Pensé en llamar a Harry, pero Harry tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba descansando aún. O tal vez no y ahora estaba ocupado sirviendo hamburguesas y hotdogs en el juego que había comprado. 
> 
> Cogí mi teléfono móvil de todos modos. Busqué a Harry en los contactos, pensé en la buena movida que tuvieron al contactarme a mí solo cuando había un acuerdo en contactarnos a ambos, a Harry y a mi, cuando se tratara de un asunto delicado, cuando uno de ellos con traje y rostro arrogante agudizó su voz al hablarme. 
> 
> “Llamarás a Harry?” C _ariño_ , venía de agregado. 
> 
> No los dejaría ganar. 
> 
> Bajé el teléfono y firmé. 
> 
> Me gusta pensar que fue la bacteria tratando de torcerme las cartas, haciéndome creer que yo tenía el control, cuando en realidad se me había creado el camino estratégicamente para que yo tomara esa decisión y estuviera muy seguro de que había sido mía. 
> 
> Firmé para ensuciar mi imagen un poco más, para ser el hazmereír por un rato. Para ser la celebridad mierda, deshonesta y desesperada que siempre me prometieron que sería. 
> 
> Casi perdí a buenas amistades y a mi pareja a causa de ello. 
> 
> Casi me perdí a mí mismo. 
> 
> Tal vez estoy realmente perdido y la bacteria está actuando bajo mi nombre. A veces no sé qué tanto es real y que tanto es una actuación. 
> 
> Me siento encerrado, como si estuviera usando cadenas. Me siento asustado.
> 
> A veces la idea de impactar mi cabeza contra la pared suena realmente atrayente, así puedo ahuyentar afuera a esa bacteria de mi cerebro.”

Dejó de escribir y miró hacia Harry. Lo estaba mirando a él también. 

“Hey,” dijo Harry. “Te amo.”

“Yo también.”

“Estás bien?” Preguntó entonces, serio. 

Louis asintió y le sonrió. Era tan buen mentiroso. 

“Sí.”

“Lo prometes?”

“Sí.”

~*~

Esa madrugada despertó a la 2:20. No necesitaba ir al baño, pero decidió dirigirse hacia allá de todos modos. 

La bacteria en su cerebro estaba rasgando como uñas en una pizarra. 

Quitó el brazo de Harry de su estómago y con pasos sigilosos entró al cuarto de baño. Observó a su alrededor y pensó _soy un mentiroso_ , respiró y pensó _soy un fraude_ , cerró sus ojos y pensó _ya no quiero ser así_. 

El sentimiento detrás del pensamiento era insanamente fuerte, como si hubiera nacido pensando en ello. 

Le puso el seguro a la puerta y contó hasta tres, decidido. 

Uno. 

Dos.

Tres. 

~*~

Harry empezó a forzar la puerta en el cuarto golpe. Estaba gritando histérico y hablaba como si creyera que había alguien más atacando a Louis en el baño. 

Técnicamente, sí había algo atacando a Louis. Era la bacteria, y ese día Louis terminaría con el problema. Una vez que la bacteria no estuviera allí, Louis sería libre. Ya no se sentiría asustado. Todo estaría bien. 

“Louis!”

Harry estaba impactando el costado de su cuerpo contra la puerta. Era fuerte. Louis también era fuerte, podía sentir la bacteria escapando entre cada línea de sangre corriendo por su cabeza. 

“Por favor!” Gritó Harry. “Detente. Detente, detente.”

La puerta se abrió y lo hizo con tanto impulso que rebotó contra la pared y golpeó a Harry en el brazo. Harry golpeó la puerta de vuelta para enviarla lejos de él y se arrojó al suelo al lado de Louis, rápido, abrazándose a él como una sanguijuela, desde su cuello, inmovilizando su cabeza y los golpes. 

“Detente, detente, detente, detente,” repitió. Estaba respirando hondo, con difucultad. Estaba cansado. “Oh, Dios mío. Louis.”

“Creo que las vencí,” dijo Louis, débil. Harry no preguntó nada. 

~*~

Escondieron a Louis lejos de la media y terminaron con su falsa paternidad siguiendo el plan que siempre seguirían. Era una buena salida aunque Louis nunca le había encontrado mucho sentido. 

Tenía a hombres de traje hablándole de izquierda a derecha pero aún así se sentía solo en eso, como un balón que pateaban cada vez que llegaba el turno del otro. Se sentía como un objeto. Usado.

Harry se alteró demasiado con el incidente y tenía pesadillas. En todas perdía a Louis de formas fatales. 

Louis estaba bien. La bacteria ya no estaba allí. Era _él_ otra vez. 

…A menos que ese fuera el plan de la bacteria y él nunca fue él para empezar. 

El pensamiento lo agobiaba, pero se esforzó en ser más sensato y _normal_ , por Harry. 

Casi nunca tenía éxito e ideaba nuevas maneras para combatir la bacteria, sólo por si acaso. 

Harry incluso empezó a aprender cuándo intervenir para evitar que Louis se hiciera daño a sí mismo. 

Harry era un muy buen compañero. El mejor.  

~*~

Harry leyó el diario, lo cual no fue una sorpresa para Louis. Sabía que eventualmente lo haría. Estaba en la naturaleza de Harry hurgar en las pertenencias personales de otras personas y después alegar que había sido un accidente. 

Louis fingió no saber de qué hablaba Harry cuando más tarde empezó a explicarle que no era una mala persona, que la bacteria no era algo real, que él tenía todo el control de sus decisiones y que no debía tener miedo, que todo se terminaría en algún momento y ambos debían aguantar, porque ya casi estaban cerca del final. 

~*~

Dos meses después, sin mejoría, Louis fue diagnosticado con esquizofrenia. Demandaron a su equipo completo por negligencia y ganaron el caso. 

La verdadera versión del problema fue escrita en The Independent y la imagen pública de Louis cambió de la de una celebridad mierda, deshonesta y desesperada por atención a la de una celebridad enferma mental que fue deshonesta, mierda y desesperada por atención. 

Todos estaban hablando bien de él, así que aprovecharon la atención para anunciar el gran apoyo que estaba recibiendo en su vida personal también. People tuvo la exclusiva, con fotos y una entrevista que no alteraron demasiado. 

 _Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson, la realidad detrás de la fama._  

Bajo una nueva firma pudieron ser más honestos de lo que habían esperado sobre los problemas de la industria. Fue la usual charla, _Simon Cowell es el anticristo, Richard Griffiths y Harry Magee se masturban con la miseria de sus clientes, Simon Jones y Dan Wootton se follan por el culo_ , etc, etc, pero la versión PG-13. 

Casi rompieron internet sin mostrar traseros grandes desnudos brillando en champagne. Sus fans estaban indignados, listos para ir a la guerra por ellos. Había sido lindo, leer sus mensajes y buenos deseos. 

Louis fue medicado para controlar su enfermedad y era difícil ser responsable con los horarios, a veces olvidaba tomar sus pildoras y la bacteria volvía a rasgar su cerebro, pero había ocasiones que las sentía allí, aunque estuviera siguiendo su medicación al pie de la letra. 

 _Estás arruinado_ , pensaba sin remedio, _sin importar que tanto te esfuerces, eres un caso perdido, eres un fraude, eres un mentiroso, no mereces nada de esto, no los mereces a ellos, mereces morir solo_. 

Era complicado ignorar esos pensamientos la mayoría de los días. En ocasiones despertaba en medio de la noche, alterado y desesperado con una serie de pensamientos inducidos por histeria y bacteria. Louis miraba hacia Harry durmiendo, tranquilo, en paz, y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza forzándose a no joder aún más las cosas. 

_Si quieres ganar, tendrás que buscarme dentro de tu cabeza._

_Si quieres ganar, la mejor manera es poniendo una bala dentro de tu cabeza._  

“No,” susurró. “No, detente.”

Harry merecía mejor que eso. Harry no merecía tener como pareja a un demente que no podía controlar sus pensamientos. 

_Si quieres tener paz, duerme eternamente._

Era 30 de Octubre, el reloj marcaba las 4:05 de la madrugada. Tenían el día libre, tenían planes. Tenían un vuelo por tomar en la tarde. Estaban de vacaciones, dijeron que sería relajante, que sería bueno para Louis. 

“No,” repitió. Sus manos estaban temblando. 

Pensó en despertar a Harry y pedirle ayuda, decirle que estaba teniendo dificultades, que tal vez encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico no era una idea tan ofensiva y mala después de todo, pero no quería que se decepcionara de él. Harry tenía esperanza de que Louis se estuviera poniendo mejor. 

_Podemos abandonar tu cuerpo si sangras. Crees que nos gusta aquí? Eres una persona patética. Eres demasiado débil._

_Entre más sangres, más rápido te abandonaremos. Te ayudaremos, también queremos escapar de ti._

Louis miró hacia Harry de nuevo, asustado. Esos no eran pensamientos, esas eran voces que no venían de él, de Harry, ni de nadie. 

De verdad estaba demente, no era eso cierto? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza totalmente en esa ocasión. 

Salió de la cama, cogió su teléfono y bajó al comedor. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y reprodujo en volumen bajo _Paper Ships_ de Dead Man’s Bones. 

 _Eres débil_ , decían. _Eres un perdedor, eres una carga para todos ahora, hazles un favor y termina con tu miseria. A nadie le sorprenderá, todos han visto venir este final para ti, lo están esperando, de hecho_. 

Louis apretó sus parpados y tragó con fuerza. Miró hacia los cubiertos al lado de los cuchillos e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lugar. 

No lo haría. No obedecería las voces de algo que ni siquiera existía o podía tocar, de algo que no sería nada de no ser por su enfermedad. 

“Lou?” era Harry. 

Louis se exhaltó y volteó hacia la dirección de la voz. Cuando ajustó su mirada a la oscuridad del rincón donde estaba Harry, notó que Harry lucía preocupado y muy asustado. También había lágrimas en sus ojos y no parecía poder moverse un paso más cerca. 

“Qué sucede?” Le preguntó Louis. Harry quiso soltar un sollozo, pero lo reprimió. 

“No lo hagas,” le suplicó, “no lo hagas, por favor. Te amo, te amo, te amo.”

Louis frunció el ceño y miró hacia sus manos. Uno de los cuchillos que había observado estaba allí, en su poder. Louis lo soltó con rápidez y encaró su cuerpo hacia Harry. 

“Yo no—” él no lo había cogido, o no recordaba haberlo hecho, al menos. 

Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo a su cabeza?

“Llamaré al Dr. Parks, de acuerdo?”

No, Louis no estaba de acuerdo. Si Harry llamaba al Dr. Parks y le decía lo que había visto, enviarían a Louis a pasar un par de noches en aquél terrible hospital. Louis sabía que estaba enfermo, pero no estaba tan jodido aún. Todavía podía elegir entre rebanarse su pellejo o mantenerse sentado y quieto. 

“Quería decirte,” dijo Louis, desesperado por convencerlo, “quería decirte que no he estado bien, pero tú lucías tan feliz y tranquilo, y tenemos que tomar un vuelo por la tarde. Nuestras vacaciones, sí? Olvídemos esto.” 

Harry negó con su cabeza. 

“Las vacaciones pueden esperar, Lou. Llamaré al Dr. Parks.”

 _No lo dejes_ , dijeron las voces, _detenlo_. 

“No lo hagas, por favor,” le pidió. Harry lo ignoró. “Harry, por favor.”

Louis no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo bizarro que era estar de acuerdo con esas escalofriantes voces por primera vez, lo que hizo fue cortar la distancia entre él y Harry y forcejear por el teléfono. 

En la oscuridad tropezaron con los pies del otro y Harry cayó sobre el cuerpo de Louis. Logró recuperar su teléfono y mientras lo mantenía apresado entre el suelo y su cuerpo, llamó al Dr. Parks. 

 _Eres tan débil, tan patético, deberías morir. Eres una carga para todos_.

Louis rompió en llanto. 

“Lo siento tanto, Lou,” dijo Harry sujetando las muñecas de Louis al lado de su cabeza en el suelo. Las piernas de Harry estaban a cada lado de la cintura de Louis. Se encorvó en sí mismo y besó las lágrimas de Louis, él también estaba llorando un poco. “Lo siento, lo siento, sé que esto es terrible, lo sé, lo siento.”

“No quiero ir a ese sitio otra vez,” dijo Louis, sollozando. Harry besó su frente. 

“Lo sé, pero tienes que ir, de acuerdo? Tienes que ponerte bien para mi, para todos, por ti.”

“No. Quiero morir,” dijo entonces, tratando de escapar del agarre de Harry. 

Y lo decía en serio, quería morir, pero no quería hacerlo en manos de su estúpida enfermedad. Quería una muerte normal, quería que los artículos dijeran que había sido un accidente y una perdida trágica, no un maldito suicidio y un desperdicio. 

“Mátame,” le pidió a Harry, desesperado. “Mátame, sí? Si me amas, mátame.”

Harry lloró más fuerte. Parecía perdido y tan, tan asustado de estar allí. 

Lo mantuvo contra el suelo hasta que llegó el Dr. Parks. Traía una ambulancia con él. 

~*~

Louis lidió pobremente con su enfermedad los siguientes meses. Escapó de su casa la primera semana que regresó, trató de encontrar drogas que lo hicieran bloquear las voces, y de encontrar personas a las cuales provocarles problemas que no fueran sus seres queridos. Atendió llamadas de Harry, donde le pedía histérico que regresara, que estaba preocupado por él, que su mamá estaba esperando por su regreso en casa con él y que el resto de los chicos lo querían a salvo también. 

La media no supo de las semanas que estuvo fuera de casa, y cuando regresó lo enviaron a ese hospital de nuevo. Cuando volvió a salir trató de seguir las reglas, pero eventualmente sucumbió a los pedidos de las voces. 

Atentó contra su propia vida tantas veces que Harry necesitó tener a un enfermero con ellos luego de darse cuenta que visitar ese hospital no le hacía demasiado bien a Louis después que salía. 

Soportó seis meses más, hasta que escapó de la relación. 

Todos lo juzgaron, y Harry-Teresa-Styles se convirtió en el villano. Sus fans estaban sorprendidos, en shock. #ShameOnYouHarryStyles estuvo en los Trending Topics durante semanas. 

Incluso Anne se molestó y le dio la vieja ley del hielo por un largo tiempo a su propio hijo. Estaba avergonzada y decepcionada, decía. 

Por su parte, Louis lo entendía. Ni siquiera él mismo podía lidiar con todo eso, pero Harry tenía la opción de quedarse o retirarse. 

En opinión de Louis, había tomado una buena decisión al irse. No estaba enojado con él, o resentido. 

Cuando cumplió los 26, Louis invitó a Harry a su fiesta de cumpleaños, sólo por si quería ir. En un e-mail escribió:

_PD, ya no estoy tan demente como antes, por si de algo sirve._

~*~

Harry, para sorpresa de muchos, asistió a la fiesta. 

Niall trató de echarlo con amabilidad, pero Louis lo estaba esperando desde que habían empezado a llegar los invitados así que intervino y le explicó a Niall que todo estaba bien, que Harry sí había sido invitado y no había aparecido sólo por gusto. 

Lo cogió del brazo y lo guió hacia el balcón. Harry lucía desgastado y estresado, con más tatuajes en su piel que la última vez, pero entre lo que cabía, lucía _bien_. 

Le dio una bebida y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Harry lo imitó. 

“Luces bien,” comentó, tímido. 

“Lo sé, ya no escucho voces diciéndome que me mate a mí mismo,” dijo Louis con extrema franqueza. Harry lo miró con preocupación pero sonrió al ver a Louis hacerlo también. “Vamos, no es un tema exactamente delicado, todo el mundo sabe al respecto.”

“Sí. Lamento eso.”

“Nah, está bien. Tú viviste lo peor, así que no veo por qué deberíamos actuar escandalizados con esto.”

Harry sonrió, débil. 

“Yo estaba—estaba asustado, sabes. Era demasiado.”

“Sí. No sé cómo lo hiciste, era un desastre.”

“No fue tu culpa, no sé si te sientes culpable aún, pero no fue tu culpa.”

“Lo sé, mi terapeuta me lo dijo, así que debe ser verdad,” comentó riendo. Harry se rió también. 

“Entonces, cómo estás? Leí que estabas saliendo con un DJ. Está él aquí?” Preguntó mirando hacia otras direcciones, como esperando que apareciera y brincara detrás de las cortinas. “Me pateará el trasero cuando sepa que estoy aquí?” 

“El DJ, sí. Fred, ya no salgo con él.”

“No?”

“Nop. Dijo que hablaba demasiado sobre ti. Dijo que era molesto escuchar tu nombre treinta veces al día.”

“Eso no puede ser verdad. Por qué no funcionó?” Preguntó Harry, tímido aún, sonriendo con algo de miedo. 

“No funcionó porque no era tan bueno como tú, Harry” dijo Louis, serio. Harry tragó con fuerza y miró hacia sus pies. “Supongo que mi error fue compararlo contigo, pero nunca fue tan bueno como tu. En nada. Era algo imbécil con todo esto de—ya sabes, toda esta cosa de yo teniendo serios problemas mentales. Tu nunca fuiste un imbécil.”

“Louis—me fui. Te abandoné.”

“No fue tu culpa.”

“Yo lo decidí. Fue—”

“Fue demasiado. Lo sé. Pero a ti te tocó la sangre y los golpes y—las discusiones físicas, Fred no vio nada así, con Fred no tengo historias con mis cicatrices. Mira.” Louis le mostró las de sus muñecas. “Todas las hice estando contigo, todas me recuerdan a ti.”

“Oh, Dios mío,” Harry respiró con profundidad y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. 

“No, hey, no digo que fuiste culpable, estoy diciendo que estuviste conmigo a mi lado sosteniéndome en mis peores momentos, y soportaste demasiado, soportaste más de lo que yo habría soportado si yo hubiera podido elegir entre quedarme o marcharme.”

“Louis,” el rostro de Harry estaba pálido y verdoso. Louis sonrió. 

“No te culpo por irte. Nadie te culpa por irte, todos actuaron como lo hicieron porque era una situación mierda, pero no fue tu culpa, la culpa fue de _ellos_.” 

“Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Louis.”

“Yo también.”

“Puedo abrazarte? Dios.”

Louis abrió sus brazos y lo esperó en su lugar. Harry se lanzó a su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza. 

“Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento.”

“Shh. Está bien.”

Louis cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aroma del cabello y cuerpo de Harry. Lo había echado tanto de menos. 

“Todavía te amo, sabes,” dijo Harry contra su cuello. Louis sonrió. 

“Lo sé.”

“Cómo podrías saberlo, me fui, te abandoné.”

“Sólo lo sé, vamos, no pienses demasiado en esto. Disfruta el momento.”

Harry se apartó de él y limpió sus propias lágrimas. 

“Te besaré ahora.”

“Por favor, hazlo.”

Harry lo hizo. 

~*~

 

> “No soy un escritor, pero sé que los finales felices ficticios no son tan buenos y satisfactorios como el que yo tuve.
> 
> Fui al infierno y regresé. 
> 
> Perdí al amor de mi vida y lo recuperé.
> 
> La cosa con vivir un tiempo sin la persona que te hacía sentir como si fuera navidad cada día que pasabas a su lado, es que cuando lo tienes de vuelta todo es un poco más dulce.
> 
> Y no seré un escritor, pero sé que contrario a los finales ficticios, el nuestro no tiene por qué tener fin.
> 
> No aún.”


End file.
